


In the Search of Gods

by WithintheShadows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gods, Original Characters - Freeform, like resurrection F but not really, the whole DBZ cast basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithintheShadows/pseuds/WithintheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeste is the daughter of a God and a human woman. With the powers of her father and a looming war between the gods, she is sent secretly to Earth in order to find two gods hidden among humans. She is to convince them to join forces with other gods who don't wish to have this war take place and possibly destroying the entire universe. She soon learns that these warriors she was sent to find out will be her greatest allies when things turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Chapter 1 is mostly OC stuff but her backstory is really important because then you won't know what the hell is going on later if I don't tell you now. There will be much more DBZ stuff next chapter!! I promise!!

Celeste stood at the edge of her bedroom balcony and looked out into the courtyard of the palace below her and let her mind wander. She was to be summoned to the council’s chambers when the meeting would commence in an hour. Her duty was to assure that everyone remained calm and to avoid the tension to build up any more than it already has. Her father, God Draco, warned her of a looming threat of war between the other gods and for her to be ready to intervene any way possible.  
Her father was a wise man as well as a skilled warrior. He was the one who created the Dragon balls that allowed anyone within the universe to have one wish if they found all 7 on that given planet. He was also the god of Protection, which means he will protect anything that needs it without thinking of the consequence of it. This made him one of the strongest men in the God Realm right behind his two older brothers, Aidoneous and Victor.  
Letting out a small sigh, Celeste walked back into her bedroom and sat at her desk. Grabbing a piece of paper from the corner of her desk and her quill from the ink well, she began to write what she wanted to do once she arrived at Earth. She was to be secretly sent out to go find two gods that were hidden among the humans and ask them to join her father’s forces to prevent a war that could destroy the entire universe.  
While writing her list, there was a soft knock at her bedroom door. Looking up from her piece of paper, Celeste looked towards the door.  
“Come in.” She said quietly as she looked to see who had knocked on her bedroom door.  
The door quietly creaked open and in walked her mother. Her mother was a small beautiful woman with long flowing chestnut hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing her favorite red gown that helped bring out her eyes.  
“Mother! What brings you here?” Celeste asked as she set her quill down and giving her mother a smile.  
Her mother smiled back and looked at her daughter. “The meeting is about to start and I wished to walk with you while you went down to the council’s room.” She said quietly as she brushed a piece of hair out of her face.  
Celeste stood up and folded her unfinished list and placed it in her pocket. “Thanks mother. I would love some company while I walked there.” She answered as she walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly. Celeste and her mother were very close and Celeste would do anything to protect her.  
Her mother smiled and squeezed back. “Come lets head over before the other gods get frustrated at you being late again.”  
Celeste let go and headed out into the hallway with her mother right behind her. The two began walking towards the council chamber while they glanced around the hallway at the elegant décor of the palace.  
Each wall was covered in magnificent oil paintings of historical events that each god had a part in, each surrounded in a gold frame with a little plaque underneath that told of what the painting was portraying. Occasionally there would be a marble statue of an angel with its wings folded against its back and a weapon either on its hip or in its hand, as if it was ready to spring to life and attack or protect. Celeste smiled to herself as they passed one of the statues that she used to climb on when she was a child and pretended it was a giant and she was trying to stomp villages on her winged giant friend.  
Shortly after passing the last statue, they pulled open the large oak doors that separated her family’s living quarters from the rest of the palace, which was common with the rest of the living quarters throughout the palace.  
Once the doors were open and they walked through, the two entered the grand entrance. A large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling and more statues surrounded them, one practically on each side.  
They walked down a corridor in front of the main door that lead to the main areas of the palace, such as the kitchen, library, council’s chamber, entrance to the courtyard, training area as well as the dining hall.  
“Mother… Do you really think I will be able to stop this madness?” Celeste asked quietly as she glanced over at her mother.  
Her mother looked over at her and gave her a small reassuring smile. “I am sure you can Celeste. You want everyone to stay safe and not anyone or anything to get hurt. Remember that you are the light to save people from impending danger.” Her mother took her daughter’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I love you.”  
Celeste gave a squeeze back. “I love you too mom.” She said as she pulled her mother into yet another hug. The thought of leaving her mother behind to possibly find some people who may not even want to help them, was destroying her from the inside.  
Letting Celeste go, her mother gave her another reassuring smile. She knew of the toll that this decision to slip away from the God Realm to find a possible solution was taking on her daughter. She would take her place in a heartbeat but it would cause even more trouble if they found out the wife of a god was missing. She would be banished and she would have no place to go and if she did manage to return to the God Realm, she would be executed while her daughter and husband were forced to be there.  
“Just remember don’t say a word about the plan and you will be alright.” Her mother told her as she took a step back. “I have some things I need to go do, so please be careful.” She said as she turned and left her daughter at the doorway of the Chamber room.  
Celeste nodded and walked into the Council’s Chamber room and went to go lean against a wall for the meeting to begin.  
Crossing her arms across her chest, she let out a sigh and looked around the room as everyone began to file into the room. There are a total of 7 gods and goddesses that were in charge of every aspect of life within the universe and one of those was her father.  
Once everyone was in their seats, God Victor stood up and called the meeting to order. Celeste looked at him and listened what he had to say.  
“First things first, I understand we all have our differences but we need to set aside out differences and focus on our duties as gods.” He said as he looked around at everyone who sat at the large oak table.  
A few of the gods nodded in agreement, while some of them just rolled their eyes at what he was saying. A few muttering words were also spoken but Celeste couldn’t make out what was being said.  
“Lord Victor, you speak of wisdom but you have yet to show anything for it.” Spoke one of them. Looking at who spoke, Celeste could see that it was Lord Aidoneus who spoke. Lord Aidoneus was a large man who had medium grey hair and a short grey goatee. He was the god of souls and death. He was in charge of King Yemma’s place and hell. He also made sure that everyone who needed to die, did so and didn’t try and cheat death.  
Lord Victor looked at Lord Aidoneus and glared at him. “I understand that you aren’t happy with how things are going at this moment but you need to bare with us till we can figure out to find a middle ground.” He said as he broke his glare from him.  
Celeste dropped her arms from her chest to the hilt of her sword at her hip. She was ready to break up a fight just in case she needed to.  
Lord Aidoneus slammed hands on the table and stood up. “I’m tired of waiting and waiting for you to get things done!! Either step up or someone will set over you to get things done!” He boomed as his echo quickly followed behind.  
Lord Corvus let out a loud sigh once the echo quieted down. “We just started this meeting and things are already aren’t working out,” He said as he stood up and walked to the front of the table to look at everyone. Celeste gripped her handle and placed weight on the bottom of her feet ready to she to jump in and break things up.  
Lord Corvus took a quick glance at Celeste when he noticed her position change against the wall. He looked back at the Gods before him. “I think it is best we adjourn this meeting until we can get our priorities straight. Until then, try not to cause trouble.” He said as he turned around and quickly left the chamber.  
Lord Aidoneus stood up and stormed out the room, taking most of the tension in the room with him.  
Shortly after the rest of the gods except her father, got up and left the room as well. Her father stood up and walked quietly over to her and placed a hand softly on her shoulder. Her father was a large build and had short black hair, a small beard with black dragon wings and black dragon horns with patches of dragon scales over his body. Celeste looked up and met her father’s dark red eyes with her dark green ones and gave him a sad smile, knowing it is time.  
“Celeste….” Her father whispered to her. “It’s time. You will have to leave tonight, it is worse than we had expected.”  
Celeste nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes, knowing her father was right. It was now up to her to carry out the plan that her father and her had devised to stop this once and for all before it is too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire thing in a day when I should be studying for finals, so sorry if it sucks.

Celeste snuck her way down the hallway long after everyone went to bed and made her way to the courtyard. Taking nothing but her mother’s necklace, her training clothes and her father’s black cloak she looked one last look at the palace. It’s dark grey stone work and white windows seemed even darker because of the stars that shined above her. 

Before she alerted any of the guards, she opened a portal and step inside, making sure to close it behind her. The portal lead her to an open wasteland that was nothing but rocks and dirt, confused she looked around at her surroundings and wondered if she transported herself on the wrong planet. 

Sighing loudly, she ascended into the sky and hoped she would find any signs of life if she headed southbound. 

Celeste flew through the sky at a slow speed and saw the wasteland slowly sprout some trees which eventually gave way to even more trees and then a river appeared not too far beyond that. Taking a note of where the water was located for where she would sleeping until she could find a better place to live. Past the water was even more trees with the sight of buildings out in the distance. She descended till she was a few feet from the ground but never quite landing. 

As she approached the city a few moments later, she landed behind a small tree that was beside the road. Pulling the hood up on her father’s cloak she walked into the city, being cautious of her surroundings. It was easy to tell that the humans were harmless but Celeste didn’t leave her guard down just in case one was actually hostile. 

As she walked the busy streets of West City, she kept hearing whispers of passersby talking about a World fighting tournament and how the group that always wins will be there just like they are every year. Celeste took note of this information as she kept heading towards what she thought was the heart of the city.   
The city was busy and full of life, which was a nice change for her. She felt like she belonged being surrounded by people instead of being alone with just her shadow to keep her company. She peeked in store windows and listened to people talking around her. She felt a smile come onto her face at the liveness these humans had.

As she peeked into a music store, Celeste spotted a flyer for the World Tournament just like she had overheard someone say. Quickly heading inside the store, she spotted an elderly employee at the front desk.

“Excuse me but can you tell me which way to the World Tournament?” She asked softly.

The employee glanced her over and smiled. “New to the city huh?” 

Celeste nodded and couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“You want to stay on this street until you can’t go straight anymore then take a left. Follow down that street for about four blocks and you should be right there.” He told her. 

Celeste nodded. “Thank you very much!” She said as she gave a small nod of her head and quickly headed out the door.

Celeste followed that man’s directions exactly because once she turned left and headed down two blocks she saw a lot more people beginning to crowd the sidewalk. Pushing her way through, she finally made the last two blocks and made it to the entry of the fighting arena, which reminded her of a temple. 

Taking a deep breath she headed towards the registration table. If she wanted to find the people who were going to help her, she would need to go undercover and actually join the fight

“Name and age,” asked the man sitting behind the table.

Celeste looked down at the man. “Celeste. Age 21.” She answered. 

The man scribbled down her name under the last person to register and handed her a badge. “Through the first set of doors and then take your first left.”   
Celeste took the badge and put it on. She headed the man’s directions and headed through the first set of doors and then made her first left. 

She entered a room filled with at least 10 other fighters in the room. Keeping the hood of her cloak up to keep her face hidden she headed to an empty wall and sat down. She pulled her feet towards her and was about to meditate before the fight when she felt immense power heading her way. Focusing on the door way, she saw a group of 9 men enter the room.

One was tall, pointed ears and was green and made Celeste wonder on why on Earth he was green. Next to the green man was a tall man who was bald and had a third eye in the middle of his forehead. Beside this bald man was a very short man that had white skin and red circles on his cheeks, Celeste thought he looked quite small to be a man but maybe he was a child that made it to the men’s section. Next, was a small man who was also bald and had six dots in the middle of his forehead that Celeste wondered if it was tattooed or drawn on. Beside him was a man with long black hair and an orange fight suit on. Besides him was another man with an orange fight suit on and black hair but it was spiked upward. Next to him was a man wearing a blue spandex suit with some kind of armor on his chest with black hair with hair even more spiked upward and it made Celeste wonder how it managed to stay up without falling down. Next to him looked like a smaller version of the man with the spiked hair and orange fight suit. The last person was a man with short lavender hair and was wearing a black tank top and dark grey pants. 

Deep in her gut she knew that these people were the people that she needed to befriend and help her fight and stop the war but she had to make sure that they were in fact the right people. Dropping her look from the group she closed her eyes and began meditating.

The lavender haired boy glanced around the room and spotted a cloaked figure in meditation. He thought that maybe he was one of those people that didn’t want to be spotted and to keep up his “mysterious appearance”, little did he know that man was actual a woman and that woman was a goddess.

A few rounds past and Celeste finished her quick meditation and stood up. She stretched her body and debated if she wanted to go watch the competition.

Her decision was made for her when she heard her number being called. “Fighter number 12 and fighter 13. Make your way to the arena area now.” 

Celeste walked over to the door way as well as the tall green man she had observed enter with the group.

The group followed a few steps behind to go see their friend fight the cloaked figure.

“Good luck Piccolo!” Yelled one of them from behind her. 

The green man just ignored him and went into the arena with Celeste right behind him.

Her heart was beating wildly against her chest as she took a side in the arena. Her palms were getting sweaty and she was extremely nervous to be fighting in front of so many people. Taking a deep breath she calmed her nerves and faced her opponent. 

“Remember the rules and keep this fight clean!” The announcer yelled towards both competitors as well as the audience. 

He looked towards Piccolo. “Ready?!” 

Piccolo nodded.

He looked at Celeste. “Ready!?” 

Celeste pulled down her hood, revealing her true identity as well as a confident smirk on her face.

“Ready.”

The Announcer ran off the stage and yelled, “FIGHT.”

Celeste took this opportunity and decided to make the first move before he could take an advantage against her.


End file.
